<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Treatment by 1JettaPug, TanookiRoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724450">Royal Treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug'>1JettaPug</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/pseuds/TanookiRoxx'>TanookiRoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KISS (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chocolate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the Road World Tour (KISS), Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feels, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Media, Stress Relief, Trolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/pseuds/TanookiRoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Paul's day is threatened by online trolls, Gene is there to spoil and pamper his frontman like a king.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>California had a much more welcoming morning daylight than New York could ever have. It was the softest golden glow in the world, and he smiled from his bed of blankets and pillows, untangling himself, then stretching. His eyes glow like warm honey when the light brushes up against him, his mouth pooches out in the tiniest tired pout, and the light gives him the look of a classic photograph. A diva in white sheets, reclining, breathing, beckoning without a word. Paul stopped to admire the view of himself every morning. He adored these moments, but soon he hopped from the bed to locate a nightshirt, draped across a loveseat. </p><p>The stove went on, a kettle full of water placed upon it, and he began to break eggs for a quick omelet. Tomatoes and mushrooms, spinach and cheese, salt and pepper. Toast with butter, the smell of mushrooms caramelizing, his stomach growled, and he went to the cupboard for a mug for his coffee. And found none. Zilch. Nada. The coffee pot was beginning its whistle, and he sighed, grabbing a special holiday Starbucks cup. He washed the dust out of it before adding in a bit of milk and three sugar cubes.</p><p>Filling the cup to the brim, Paul watched as a thin steam rose from the caramel colored coffee. He grabbed the omelet plate in one hand and the coffee cup in the other, heading for a plush loveseat in his study. Paul took a few nibbles of his breakfast, savoring the taste of local farm fresh eggs and organic spinach grown from his garden. While enjoying a few more bites, Paul reached for his phone to scroll through his Twitter feed.</p><p>Gene was still going about Dogecoin and Elon Musk, it seemed. Paul rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Gene, he was getting tired of his repeated, somewhat annoying, content about finances. It was miles better than his political commentary, though... but Paul missed seeing Gene's doodles and old, charming 60s comic art style. The world needed more of the Demon's work, not his pushy comments about electronic money. </p><p>Paul scrolled away, smiling at a few fan photos before seeing a new advertisement for his promotional video. The new Soul Station song dropped yesterday, and he was excited to see how people were reacting.</p><p>As soon as Paul clicked the post he saw the first comment praising him for his creative rendition of the song! A grin curved on Paul’s mouth as he took a sip of his coffee, continuing his scrolling. He saw more comments from female fans commenting on how he was the sexiest man alive. Paul clutched his heart in endearment. He adored the hell out of the fact that most women still considered him a sex icon at age 69. Paul continued his scrolling eager for more praise but stopped when one comment in particular caught his eye, and it was as if a record screeched.</p><p>'You clearly hear when it’s live and when it’s a track. Live his voice cracks like crazy.' </p><p>Paul swallowed as his right hand balled up for a moment. His voice did not crack like crazy-his voice did not crack! It had been over 40 years since those songs were recorded and sung for the first time, of course he would not sound the very same. Everyone's voices changed with time and use. He swiped down, throwing the comment in the wind with a pout. That was just one jaded fan, he thought, scrolling down to the next comment.</p><p>'Give it up, Syncing Stanley, we all know you're using a backing track. Retire with dignity already!' </p><p>Paul swallowed hard at that comment, clutching his phone in anger. He did NOT use a backing track! He was still singing live. Soon the singer noticed tweet after tweet after tweet criticizing his aging voice. The mean retorts went on for pages it seemed. Paul felt a knot in his stomach. He had lost his appetite as he obsessively stared into his phone screen with shaky hands.</p><p>Long gone were the fangirls yearning for him, long gone were the respectful comments about his song choices, and long gone was any common sense. All that remained was a toxic pool filling up beneath his new song, his new passion project. All barbs were pointed at him, jabbing into his throat and choking him. Paul pushed his breakfast away and swept his eyes to the wooden floors. The phone stayed on in his lap, buzzing with new messages and news articles alerts. Someone was bound to quickly cover the controversy already piling up against him and his new song. Would it hurt the project? Was his voice leading down to the breakdown of all his bandmate's careers?</p><p>Paul clicked out of Twitter and opened Google to read his notifications for some hopeful better news. As if the world was against him, the very first article at the top of the page read 'Eddie Trunk says he wouldn't pay to see KISS live.' </p><p>Paul growled furiously, clicking the article to scan for comments. He didn't care for Eddie's pretentious commentary. His so-called rock n’ roll podcast was almost as laughable as that stoner comedy, Wayne’s World. Surely his real fans would stand up and tell that schmuck what’s good! But as Paul scanned the comments his heart sank, reading that most of these people agreed with Eddie and continued to jab at Paul for being a delusional old fool who couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket.</p><p>Was no one going to defend him? Did everyone just want a time machine to travel back to 1976 and hear him? Did he peak so soon? Paul shook his head, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He was 69, not 29. If he could change that fact, then he would do so in a heartbeat. It hurt seeing so many people agree that he was no longer any good. Comment after comment, piling up on him, comparing his vocal cords to those of a dying cat's. Where were the die hard KISS fans to say otherwise? Where were all their real critics sticking up for their heroes? Unless... Unless they agreed with them, too.</p><p>Paul's phone buzzed again. Wiping a stray tear off his cheek, he checked to see he had received hundreds of notifications from an anonymous user on Twitter. Clicking on the Twitter app, his feed was filled with crude Paul Stanley memes with the caption 'Paul Stanley drops a Deuce with his Stool Station release.' Paul's breathing hitched as he saw several replies laughing along with the meme, not disgusted or appalled by such cruel behavior!</p><p>"Who the fuck..." Paul growled, fingers twitching against his phone. </p><p>The absolute balls of someone to hide behind a fake username and icon and poke fun at him. What a coward! People were jerks online, that was common knowledge, but to have such a group surrounding this idiot and his unfunny comment on his passion project? Paul huffed, typing away. This was not something he was going to stand in the slightest.</p><p>'I don't normally call out losers but clearly you have no friends, no girlfriend and nothing better to do than post stupid filth. FUCK OFF!'</p><p>Paul smashed the tweet button so hard he dropped his phone on the floor. Shouting a loud curse, he bent down to pick it up just as the anonymous user had sent a snarky reply back, mocking Paul for 'crying more than a hormonal pregnant woman.' </p><p>Paul's face was red. He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure, reminding himself this little twat was not worth the time and energy. He was most likely some basement dwelling lowlife living off his mother's paycheck. Paul blocked the user without sparing him another thought. Unfortunately, this did not eliminate more hurtful jabs and taunts from other anonymous users.</p><p>Paul felt as if his world was closing in on him. He was surrounded by the haters. Everywhere he clicked he found more and more cruel comments. He hadn’t felt this ganged up on since his school days. A loud sob escaped Paul’s throat as he buried his face in his hands. Those taunts echoing louder and louder in his mind until his phone rang.</p><p>Paul was half tempted to throw the damn thing against a wall. His heart couldn’t handle any more mean comments until he saw it was from Gene.</p><p>He took a deep breath answering with a shaky, “H..Hello…”</p><p>“Paul! Just listened to the new song! Great job! I was just tell--” Gene paused when he heard heavy breathing and what sounded like crying on the other end. “Paul? Paul, are you crying?”</p><p>“Gene..I uhh...I need to s..see you.”</p><p>Gene furrowed his brow in concern. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Can I come over now, please?” he wailed out, sobbing hysterically.</p><p>Gene bit his lip. He had an important business call in about 20 minutes, but when it came to Paul, he knew business could wait. Besides, something was wrong. He could tell by the urgency in Paul’s voice.  “Sure. Do you need me to call a driver for you?”</p><p>Paul shook, trying to steady his nerves. “I’m j..just a block away...I can drive a block, Gene. I’m on my way.”</p><p>And with that Paul hung up and hurried himself out the door to Gene’s house.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Paul let his head slam onto the front door. Feeling small, he hugged himself. Gene would make it better. He always made it better. </p><p>“Paul? Are you okay?” </p><p>When had the door opened? Paul blinked, and he realized Gene had caught him.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart,” Gene sighed, seeing the sad bags under his eyes and that he was still dressed in his pajamas.</p><p>He scooped him up, moving him further into his arms. Paul melted against the warmth of his chest. He had never been happier that he bought Gene several robes for his birthday. Gene always wore them half open, but he was funny whenever Paul poked at his tits. </p><p>“You’re okay,” Gene asked, and he leaned further against Paul. “What happened?” </p><p>“I, uh...” And Gene tipped up his chin, and there were those eyes, those brown eyes like chocolates, “I... Gene, I've been harassed...”</p><p>Anger bubbled in Gene's chest. "Harassed? By who!?" He growled, pulling Paul tightly to his chest protectively like a mama bear would her cub. </p><p>No one messed with his Paul. No sir! Not on HIS watch. He had become fiercely protective of Paul ever since the infamous Hotter Than Hell photoshoot. Thank God, Gene didn’t partake in the free alcohol like his esteemed bandmates did. He remembered seeing Paul sprawled out on the bed, vulnerable, like a sitting duck while lots of eager women and men buzzed around him like bees. They were getting way too close and way too touchy-feely for Gene’s personal taste, especially since Paul was too inebriated to do anything about it. He didn’t sit by to let Paul become a victim then, and he sure as hell refused to allow Paul to become a victim now.</p><p>Gene pressed his mouth closely to Paul’s ear. “Who is it? You know I have the money and power to find this asshole and make him suffer dearly,” he growled. This wouldn’t be the first time Gene had to track down a creep, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last.</p><p>Paul sniffled, letting the tears flow freely. "S...some asshole on...Twitter," he gasped out, barely forming a sentence between sobs.</p><p>"Twitter? Jeez. Not again! Paul, are you actually reading the comments?" Paul could hear Gene's eyes rolling back into his skull. "You know better than to let those idiots get to you." </p><p>"I read the comments for love! Compliments!" </p><p>"It's Twitter." Gene said, dryly. "It's not Grindr."</p><p>Paul sobbed unable to control his outpouring emotions any longer. "Gene, please, I'm not in the mood to be patronized tonight, okay?"</p><p>With a heavy sigh, he tried to regain his composure, wiping the tears off his flushed cheeks. Gene nodded. He was well aware of Paul's oversensitivity to mean comments. It still amazed him that after 45 years of being in the band and in therapy, Paul still couldn't let the hateful comments roll off his back. </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, knowing it was better to just let Paul get it off his chest than to keep it bottled inside.</p><p>"No, I don't want to talk about it! They were downright cruel, jabbing at every crack in my singing! I go out there nightly and give it all I got for over forty years, and they expect 1974!" Paul threw his hands up as he ranted, picking himself up and walking away from the bassist. "I'm nearing 70! I will never have the same tone as I did back then and... and..." </p><p>"They don't realize it." Gene laid a hand on Paul's shoulder, pulling him back.</p><p>Another heart wrenching sob escaped Paul’s throat. "But they're laughing at me..." his voice hitched. Closing his eyes, he saw himself curled in a fetal position on the playground surrounded by laughing and jeering bullies taunting him, " Look! It’s Stanley, the one eared monster!”</p><p>‘Stanley, the one eared monster!’</p><p>"Dear God, not this..." Gene muttered, looking around desperately. Aha! There it was, he thought, grabbing a blanket off the couch. "Here." </p><p>"Stop it... I don't want to be held down--" </p><p>"You will accept the blanket because my mother made it. Now pipe down, stop thinking about those fuckers and let me help." Gene told him, manhandling him into a more relaxed position.</p><p>Paul was too overcome with sorrow to put up much of a fight, allowing the bassist to wrap him like a burrito with the thickly woven blanket. Paul sighed, the heavy weight of the fabric did help his muscles go lax for a bit. </p><p>Gene leaned in closely to Paul. "You've been overly stressed about this tour. You're running yourself into the ground, Paul!"</p><p>Paul didn't say anything, avoiding Gene's scrutinizing gaze. He knew he was right, he just didn't want to admit it. </p><p>"The numbers don't lie, Paul...KISS is the highest grossing band on tour right now. If you couldn't sing, don't you think we wouldn't be filling stadiums?" </p><p>Paul huffed, still avoiding Gene's gaze. </p><p>"You're still the king, baby."</p><p>Gene nudged Paul, gently, with his nose. Paul loved it when he was referred to as a king. When he was a child, he used to fantasize about the other kids calling him King Paul on his bad days. He had confessed this little fantasy to Gene early on in their friendship, and Gene used this bit of knowledge to help Paul whenever he became inconsolable. It always worked in the past. It always managed to make him smile, no matter what. Through the frustration over Wicked Lester failing them, through all of Peter and Ace's shenanigans of the 70s, through every single bit of the 80s and 90s. It had saved Gene more times than he cared to count. </p><p>"C'mon. You're the king of the night time world, aren't you?" </p><p>"Sure... but you're the God Of Thunder." Paul murmured.</p><p>Gene smirked. "They also call me Dr. Love," he cooed, kissing Paul on the forehead. </p><p>Paul couldn't help but snicker, breaking from his stoic mood over Gene's cheesy moniker. Gene smiled, seeing he at least managed to make Paul smile a bit. </p><p>Just as quick as he was to crack a smile, he fell back into a frown. "I'm no king, Gene," he sighed dejectedly. “Just an aging clown…” His voice sounded so small and pitiful. It damn near broke Gene’s heart. This wasn't the feisty and sassy Paul Stanley he knew and loved!</p><p>"Yes, you are a king! To the KISS Army, and to me, you are," Gene stated matter of factly, jabbing a stern thumb to his chest for emphasis.</p><p>Paul's lips tightened into a pout. "I'm lucky I can still just barely be considered a singer." </p><p>"Good lord, I ought to take your phone for this. How can you believe their lies over my truth? You know me, you don't know these people sitting behind a screen hoping we yank Peter out of retirement and make him do a two hour set!" Gene ranted on, moving Paul to his feet. "We're fixing this. Now."</p><p>"W..what are you doing?" Paul asked suspiciously, looking at Gene as if he had lost his damn mind. </p><p>Gene booped Paul playfully on the nose. "I'm giving you the royal treatment. You've been neglected for far too long," he said softly, leading Paul up the stairs.</p><p>Paul did not put up much of a fight as Gene pushed his hand on his ass up the steps. He should have made a jab at him for it, but his mind was too upset to think of anything. It was all he could do not to bump into a corner of a wall as Gene directed him to the master bath. </p><p>"What are we doing here?" he asked, tugging the blanket around him more. </p><p>"You're going to get a bath and wash away all this toxicity." Gene said, popping open a tin. "Sophie got me these to try for 'self-care' time."</p><p>"Rose petals?" </p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>Gene turned on the water, checking to make sure the temperature would be the perfect warmth for Paul. As he looked around the spacious bathroom an idea formed in his head. "I'm going to need you to wait in the next room," he said softly to Paul. </p><p>Paul blinked in surprise, still tugging on to the blanket for assurance. "Why?"</p><p>Gene smiled, wrapping an arm around Paul, leading him over to the master bedroom to lay on the ginormous bed. "Because...I want to make this special for you." </p><p>Paul sighed as his head rested against the fluffy pillow, inhaling the comforting scent of fresh laundered sheets. He had no idea what Gene meant by “special” but he was far too depressed to really care. While he eased onto the bed, Gene rushed back into the bathroom. The tub was almost full. He shut off the water and sprinkled in the rose petals for the bedazzled effect. Next, he pulled out a few matches and rose scented candles from the nearby cabinet. He carefully lit and placed them on each corner of the bathtub.</p><p>"Now for the pièce de résistance," Gene whispered, pulling out a huge heart shaped box of various decadent chocolates he kept hidden in the very back of the cabinet.</p><p>It was going to be a treat for Valentine's Day, but Paul needed this now. He deserved it, deserved a bit of kingly pampering. For all the work he put into the band, his charities, his positive outreach on his social media accounts, and more. It was just unfortunate that it was rushed because of hate that seemed to follow his aging voice. Gene tossed off the lid of the chocolates and plucked one up, testing it. Decadent. Rich. Coconut filled. Paul was going to enjoy himself, no doubt.</p><p>Dimming the bathroom lights, the soft pink rose scented candles casted an ethereal glow into the tub water making the floating rose petals look enchanting. Everything looked and smelled beautiful. Gene nodded an approval and went to go fetch his beloved king. He peered from behind the bathroom door to find Paul still wrapped like a sad little burrito, laying facedown on the bed. Gene approached the bed, noticing a few tear stains adorned the white pillow his beloved was resting on.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss Paul's cheek. "C'mon, let's get you pampered," he said sweetly, helping pull his depressed bandmate up and off the bed.</p><p>"Nooo, the bed was soft and warm..." </p><p>"The bath is warmer," Gene pointed out, gently stripping Paul of the blanket. He laid it on a nearby chair, then pushed the singer towards the tub. "Why don't you strip down and test it out?" </p><p>"Ohh, Gene, chocolates, candles?" Paul gasped as he finally caught on to the atmosphere. His bassist had been quite the busy bee in here. "All for me?" </p><p>"No, for the other Paul." </p><p>"Ack," the singer mimicked, softly.</p><p>Gene couldn't help himself as he got lost in Paul’s beautiful brown eyes. Maybe it was the sweet smell of fresh cut roses softening the old Demon's heart, but right now, all felt right in the world being here with Paul. </p><p>The two stared silently into each other's eyes just enjoying the comfortable space between each other until Gene spoke, "Let's get you out of those clothes."</p><p>"Aren't you going to invite me to dinner first?" Paul purred, a playful spark of mischievousness glimmering behind those big brown eyes that Gene loved so much.</p><p>"Dinner is later," Gene spoke, tugging down the sleeve of Paul's shirt. "This is now." </p><p>The singer let him work. Those rough hands were gentle as they unbuttoned and moved down each layer. It wasn't long before Paul was standing, chilled, in his thong alone. </p><p>"I like seeing this in purple," Gene remarked, snapping the band's edge. "It makes everything pop.”</p><p>“Gene!” Paul gasped as the band snapped against his thigh.</p><p>Gene smirked deviously, kneeling down until he was eye level with Paul’s belly button so he could help rid the man of his dainty underwear. With a seductive smile, Paul rocked his hips side to side in a sexy serpentine pattern. Paul’s body was absolute eye candy to Gene, no matter how many times he had seen it. With a gentle kiss on Paul’s belly button, he hooked his calloused fingers around the thong’s bands, pulling it down those powerful legs slow and steady. Paul stepped out of the thong, kicking it aside gracefully.</p><p>"And those bastards dare say you 'don't have it anymore.' Bah, they don't know what they're talking about." Gene said, reaching up to rub his hands down Paul's stomach. </p><p>The hair was thinner on his belly compared to his chest, but Gene loved the feel of it, nonetheless. </p><p>"Gene," Paul whispered as he wrapped his hands around his hips. </p><p>"You're so beautiful, Paul. You always were..." He found himself saying while his fingertips traced the dark strip of hair from the center of Paul’s chest leading down into his thick public hair. </p><p>"Gene..."</p><p>Paul sighed, weaving his fingers delicately through Gene's hair while the bassist peppered gentle kisses from his belly down to the crotch. Paul groaned while Gene was idly tracing circles over the globes of his ass. With one final kiss on Paul’s thigh, Gene looked up and spoke, "Is my gorgeous king ready to be spoiled rotten?"</p><p>Paul batted his lashes and smirked. "That wasn't spoiling?" It sounded like he would be quite fine with the rest of the evening being nothing but that. Oh, but Gene had more planned, he bet. </p><p>"It was a start," Gene purred, gently pushing him back towards the tub. "Hop in there and test out the temperature, huh?" </p><p>"How about I dip a toe in and see if I like it?"</p><p>"You think I'd cook you like a lobster?" Gene smiled, shaking his head. Paul never looked too good when he was burnt, anyway.</p><p>Deciding it was warm enough, Paul stepped into the tub, easing his way down until he was tit deep in the water. With a satisfying smile, he leaned his head back and moaned, allowing the warm water to engulf him like a safety blanket.</p><p>"How is it?" Gene felt his mouth go dry, watching Paul in bliss.</p><p>With closed eyes and a mouth open ajar, Paul sighed, "Ahh...perfect. Just what the doctor ordered.”</p><p>“Shall I bathe you, my king?”</p><p>The bassist couldn't tear his gaze away from Paul if he wanted. His fingers twitched at his side, desperately wanting to explore Paul’s limber body.</p><p>“Yes...you shall,” he whispered back low and husky.</p><p>Gene grabbed a loofa sponge and some exotic bathing oils beside the tub. Paul opened his eyes just as Gene was lathering up the sponge, rubbing gentle circles around the frontman’s tense shoulders. Gene made sure to carefully dig his fingers into the shoulder blades with every loving stroke, and Paul moaned, mouth dropping open again as Gene worked out the pesky knots in his shoulders from all the stress.</p><p>“Oh Gene...that’s so good!”</p><p>“You’re so tense,” Gene tsked, reaching for a chocolate, offering it to Paul with his other hand. “You need to relax...let me take care of you.”</p><p>Paul smiled, licking up the sweet, savoring the creamy sea salted dark chocolate goodness. “Mmm…”</p><p>Gene nudged Paul forward so he had better access to his back and started massaging behind his shoulders. Paul continued to sigh and moan whenever Gene pressed up against a sore muscle on his back. With a steady hand, Gene reached for another treat and offered it to Paul, who was more than happy to accept another and another. The bassist dug his hand lower, smirking triumphantly when the singer arched into his touch with a moan and a curse. It was addicting seeing Paul like this, so relaxed and enjoying himself.</p><p>“Let me wash the rest of you,” Gene purred out in a husky tone, rubbing the sponge up and down Paul’s chest several times, admiring that ab definition reflection from the water.</p><p>Paul leaned his head against Gene’s thigh, smiling up at the older man. “I love you so much, Gene.”</p><p>Gene was his rock. He had been by his side back through his awkward, chubby high school days, through the highs and lows of KISS to even his current fragile silver years. He truly had no idea what he would do without the bassist.</p><p>“I know you do.”</p><p>Gene offered Paul another chocolate. This time Paul made sure to kiss and lick the hand that was feeding him lovingly.</p><p>“How about another chocolate?” he cooed, nuzzling against Gene’s thigh.</p><p>“Your wish is my command.” And with that Gene pushed a cherry filled chocolate into Paul’s eagerly awaiting mouth. He could get used to this kingly pampering.</p><p>Paul made a show of moaning loudly after each sweet, knowing how it excited Gene so much. The Demon had to press his erection against the tub to keep himself steady. Two could play at that game. Gene noticed Paul’s breathing pick up when he rubbed the sponge on those overly sensitive nipples. The bassist made a point to trace slow and gentle circles around each of those nipples, sending the singer into a squirming frenzy.</p><p>Gene couldn’t resist, leaning in so his tongue could lap at an exposed nipple. Paul arched his back, moaning low in his throat. Gene leaned in further to engulf the rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, until it became a darker rosy nub. </p><p>“Gene! Ohhhhh! Yessss!” He moaned, clutching onto the edges of the tub to keep himself still from splashing water onto the bathroom floor.</p><p>“I love you, Paul,” Gene whispered against Paul’s ear; his hand rubbing down those sculpted abs, down that soft tummy, “With all my heart.” He grazed his fingertips over Paul’s length, caressing the sensitive head.</p><p>“Ahhh! Gene!” Paul grunted just as Gene pressed his thumb down over the tip, causing the singer to shamelessly rut into the bassist’s hand.</p><p>A wolfish grin spread across Gene’s face. “Does that feel good, my king?”</p><p>“Oh yes, it’s so...it’s so...oooooooooh!” His voice squealed with delight as he sank deeper into the tub, closer to the sponge and Gene’s hand. “Oh, God…Don’t stop, Gene. Pleaaaaseee! Ohhh! Don’t stop!”</p><p>Gene cocked his head in amusement at Paul’s desperate thrusts. “When was the last time you got laid?”</p><p>“About two weeks ago,” Paul panted, bucking his hips more aggressively into Gene’s hand.</p><p>Gene blinked in surprise. Two weeks!? Paul had deprived himself of sweet, sweet pleasure for two weeks!? Hell, Gene couldn’t last a day. No wonder Paul was so stressed and on edge…</p><p> “We gotta fix that,” he said, shaking his head, giving the Starchild a pitied glance.</p><p>Gene silenced Paul’s loud moan with another creme filled chocolate. “Shh...just relax. That’s it...just let go for me. You deserve this pleasure,” Gene grinned, circling the head of Paul’s cock, pressing and squeezing gently. “You’ve been denying yourself this for far too long.”</p><p>Paul arched his back off the tub, kicking a wet foot up in the air in a knee jerk reaction. “Ohh Gene! Yes!” he whimpered, panting heavily.</p><p>Gene brought his hand down even further towards Paul’s large balls, and Paul gasped, throwing his head back up to the ceiling. The singer was an absolute moaning and twitching mess in the bathtub and as much as Gene wanted to prolong the pleasure, he wanted Paul to enjoy himself.</p><p>“Go ahead and cum for me, your majesty.”</p><p>Gene pulled Paul closer to him as he sped up his thrusting movements. Paul’s whole body twitched as he came hard, gripping onto Gene’s shoulders for support. After riding out the orgasm, Paul sunk back into the water with a groan and a huge sated smile.</p><p>Gene smirked as he reached for the last treat in the box, putting it gently in between his lips. Leaning down, he used his tongue to press the chocolate into Paul’s mouth. Paul caught on, opening his mouth to accept the treat, pressing his lips against Gene’s. As the two kissed, their tongues wrestled playfully, splitting the treat in half. A thin trail of caramel lingered on their lips as they broke apart.</p><p>The Starchild flashed his radiant million dollar smile. “Ohhh Gene...that was…”</p><p>“Only the beginning,” The Demon cooed at him. “C’mon, let’s get you out of there and into bed for more pampering.”</p><p>There was more!?</p><p>“Oh Gene…” Paul sighed dreamily.</p><p>Gene unplugged the drain. As the water drained out, he reached for a warm fluffy towel from the bin for Paul. It took a bit of effort to get the slack Starchild to stand up and get out of the tub. His knees and legs were still wobbly from their little handjob session. Gene took his time toweling off Paul before wrapping him up tightly into a red satin plush bath robe.</p><p>Grabbing Paul’s hand, he led him into the bedroom, grinning as Paul flopped onto the bed face first with his legs spread wide. So wide in fact, Gene got quite the splendid view of the singer’s bottom. A wondrous sight to behold. </p><p>Paul rolled over on his side, giving Gene bedroom eyes.Those big chocolate orbs pulled him in like a magnet, and before Gene knew it, he was leaning in kissing Paul passionately. Their kiss was heated and desperate with needy fingers clinging onto each other’s robes for support. Gene could taste the faint hints of chocolate lingering on Paul’s tongue. Mmm...delicious. He licked his lips before crushing them back into Paul, desperate for more. Oh, how he loved kissing Paul, but with the sweet taste of chocolate, it just got better. Another idea popped into Gene’s mind as he broke away from the kiss.</p><p>“Gennnnnnneee! Where are you going?” Paul whined. “Stay here...with me.” His fingers unfastened the robe, revealing a patch of soft brown chest hair. “Your king needs you.”</p><p>Gene swallowed, watching those long fingers rub up and down that beautiful dark chest hair fluff hypnotically. “I promise, I’ll be right back...I have another surprise for you.”</p><p>Paul beamed at “another surprise.” His Gene was on a roll tonight, and he certainly couldn’t wait for more.</p><p>“Hurry back. You know how much I hate waiting,” Paul purred in a passive aggressive threatening tone, giving Gene a knowing look.</p><p>“Yes, your majesty.” Gene’s eyes were still locked onto those nimble fingers. “You just relax and get cozy,” he said, tearing his gaze away from the delicious sight in front of him so he could fetch more treats for Paul.</p><p>Paul sighed, nestling himself in a protective fort of fluffy pillows and blankets. He was the most relaxed he had been in such a long time. All his worries seemed to have drifted away. With a smile, his eyes drifted closed. Just as he was on the cusp of falling asleep, Gene had announced his return.</p><p>“Wake up your majesty. Your loyal knight has returned.”</p><p>Paul’s eyes opened just as Gene was climbing into bed with a large can of chocolate frosting and a carton of chocolate ice cream; Paul’s favorites. </p><p>“Oh my!” Paul gasped. He was practically salivating that his favorite desserts were tantalizingly close to him. </p><p>Gene popped open the frosting tin. The sweet smell of decadent, rich chocolate wafted in the air. Digging a silver spoon in, Gene pulled out a huge dollop of the dark brown frosting, offering it to Paul.</p><p>“I can't,” Paul sighed dejectedly, turning his head away from the sinful temptation.</p><p>Gene frowned, holding out the spoon more persistently. “Why not? It’s chocolate! Your favorite.”</p><p>Paul bit his lip. “I know...but my diet. I already had those chocolate candies,” he pouted. Paul had disciplined himself to be on a strict vegetarian diet and workout regime. Being a member of KISS was extremely taxing on the body. He worked hard to keep himself in such perfect condition.</p><p>Gene snorted. “Aw, a little more chocolate here and there isn't going to hurt you,” he said, holding out the spoonful of frosting just a few inches from the singer’s mouth in a teasing manner. “C’mon, live a little...You deserve to be spoiled, my beautiful king.”</p><p>Paul blushed, looking at Gene and then the spoonful of delicious chocolate he wanted so badly right now. Maybe Gene was right. A little more dessert wouldn’t hurt him. He never splurged like this...ever. Today was a disaster. He deserved this right now.</p><p>“Okay...but maybe just one bite,” Paul said softly, opening his mouth to accept the yummy frosting. “Mmm...so damn good!” he moaned, closing his eyes in bliss.</p><p>Gene wasted no time in scooping up another big helping, offering it to Paul once more. “Have another, my king?” he cooed sweetly.</p><p>Oh, how could Paul resist frosting! He could always double up on his cardio exercises tomorrow. Paul happily accepted another spoonful of the chocolate much more enthusiastically this time. </p><p>A tiny glimmer of doubt flashed in his mind. What if he became too fat that Gene wouldn't like him anymore? He whimpered, looking up at Gene in shame. Gene read into those sad brown eyes. With a warm, genuine smile, he encouraged Paul to enjoy his sweets. He was safe in his arms, and he was worthy of being spoiled and pampered.</p><p>Spoiled, pampered, given a little giggle while he opened his mouth for a fat dollop of frosting. He was catering to quite the sugar addict. With every gluttonous spoonful, Gene confessed his deepest desire has been to spoil and pamper Paul all along. There was something about those cute chocolate stains on Paul's cheeks that made Gene swoon.The urge to poke them kept rising as he stuffed Paul's mouth with more and more. It took a whine for the bassist to temporarily back off and let him swallow and breathe.</p><p>He couldn’t help himself as his long, serpentine tongue wiggled its way out to lap up the residue chocolate. "Mmm...you taste as sweet and delicious as you look."</p><p>"Geeene," There was no point in fighting back against him. Paul absorbed compliments like a plant soaked up sunshine. It was just in his nature to gush and want more.</p><p>"More, my precious king?" Gene purred, offering up another spoonful of that sweet chocolate. Paul beamed brightly at another helping. "Yes. I need to catch my breath first though,” he groaned.</p><p>Gene heard the gas rumbles in Paul's tummy and instinctively unfastened that tight robe. "Ahhhh" Paul moaned in relief as his round belly popped free.</p><p>"Well, well," Gene purred, rubbing his large hand over the freed belly. It gave a slight wobble as his fingers prodded it, then purposefully jiggled it. Paul whined, nudging Gene to turn his attention back to the feeding. "Hold, on, I'm marveling at the sight." </p><p>"What sight?"</p><p>Gene stared at Paul’s belly in all its largeness and magnificence. He had never seen such a smooth, round orb of pure perfection. He wanted to worship it. "I'm yours to command for eternity," he confessed, kissing and worshipping Paul’s belly with his tongue. </p><p>Paul blushed. It warmed his heart that someone as proud as Gene was bowing down before him. "Ohhh...ahhh....well, then your king would ahhhh...love more ahhh... frost--ahhhing!"</p><p>The frosting rose to his face, and Paul gripped the can with both hands as he dug in. It was hard not to moan as Gene played with his hairy belly, though. He had such an enthusiasm right now that Paul hadn't seen from him in years. All this over a few pounds, Paul giggled as he swept his tongue deeper into the frosting.</p><p>Gene nuzzled into that soft belly watching it rise and fall like the waves of the ocean. Very carefully he started kneading Paul's plump belly, eliciting louder moans out of him. Gene's loving ministrations were really turning him on. But that could wait until later... Paul cooed, continuing licking up more delicious frosting. His eyes rolled back into his head in euphoria. This WAS a feast fit for a king.</p><p>Erin is going to murder me, Gene thought. </p><p>It would be well worth it, though. A few smacks and objections were definitely worth seeing Paul finally indulge and relax with a few of his favorite treats. Perhaps he could continue sneaking him out for a few drives around town, around to the different ice cream parlors. There were a few, new organic stores he hadn't tried yet, and organic sounded healthy enough to convince Paul to try it. He would do anything, absolutely anything to keep spoiling his precious Paulie.</p><p>"Gene, I--" </p><p>"Uh, uh. No talking." </p><p>Paul opened his mouth again to protest, but Gene caused a stumble in his words when he licked his belly again. The singer broke off in a hum, licking up the last of the chocolate from within the can.</p><p>Gene smirked. "Good boy..." He then turned his focus back on the delectable tummy. "And my good baby," he cooed at the belly, cradling it like a newborn baby. Paul squirmed, giggling uncontrollably.</p><p>"Geeeeeene," he whined, wobbling to put the empty frosting can on the nearby nightstand.</p><p>Gene just kept kissing the tummy. "Mmmm...later I'm gonna oil you up in the finest oil and rub you down for hours, my little beauty," he cooed lovingly to Paul’s belly.</p><p>"Gene, you big goofball." Paul couldn't help but laugh. Gene was too loving to be irritated at, and he did leave him plenty of treats to nibble. </p><p>"Delicious," Gene breathed, then gave his tummy a nibble. </p><p>"Gene... Stop that, I'm not an ice cream sandwich…”</p><p>“Mmm.... but that does sound good, doesn't it?"</p><p> "Oh, it definitely does."</p><p>On that cue, Gene reached for the chocolate ice cream carton, carefully opening the lid without spilling any chocolate drops onto the sheets.</p><p>"Mmm.... mm.."</p><p>Gene's ears twitched as he dug his spoon into the soft dairy product. Someone was certainly moaning about something. It couldn't be the singer trying to get off the bed. Gene already told him to relax once before.</p><p>Paul was grunting and wobbling back and forth. "Ugh, I think I ate too much..." he whined. </p><p>"Oh, nonsense!" Gene brushed it off, waving his concerns off dismissively. "Here, let me make it all better." </p><p>Before Paul could protest, Gene snaked his strong arms around Paul, hugging the frontman tightly to his chest. Gene inhaled Paul's hair. Mmm....he smelled like strawberries...chocolate strawberries. Paul sighed happily, easing back into a comfortable position. He was warm and safe, allowing Gene to rock him in a gentle motion. Gene rubbed Paul's belly in a teasing circular motion around the belly button with one hand while the other reached for the ice cream carton.</p><p>"And you thought you could try to get up," Gene cooed, offering Paul a hearty spoonful of the ice cream.  "So ridiculous." </p><p>"Mmhm..." Paul's eyes fell half lidded. "Gene..." </p><p>"Shush, shush. It's alright."  It would be now that he had more treats. "Just lay back and open wide."</p><p>Paul sighed, opening his mouth up so Gene could shovel in more gooey chocolate. He moaned, sucking the ice cream off the spoon with a loud slurp.</p><p>"You just relax and let me tend to all of your repressed needs tonight, darling,” he whispered in a husky tone in Paul’s ear.</p><p>He deserved this. He absolutely deserved this. This was such a great idea! A bit of pampering was very well deserved at this point, Gene was right. Some ice cream couldn't hurt, some snacks were alright off tour. It would be just fine, especially with his big sexy Demon humping into him. </p><p>"Gene- urp- oof, you're getting enthusiastic.. I can't- oof... do much tonight." </p><p>"Then just open up and nibble." he purred, stroking a hand over his swollen belly. "Makes me happy. "But let's just get you more comfortable," Gene suggested, reclining Paul back further.</p><p>Paul offered no resistance as he sprawled out in bed. His hips sinking deeper into the pit of plushy pillows. Gene gushed, not only had he a better view of that engorged gut but he was starting to salivate at those thick thighs. As Paul was licking up the chocolate on his spoon he noticed that wild animal lust in Gene's eyes and started to get nervous.</p><p>"Gene, please be gentle, my stomach is very sensitive when it's full."</p><p> "Is it now?" Gene purred, peppering his belly and inner thigh with more heated kisses.</p><p>"Gen-ahaha....ohhh...oof," he grunted, rubbing Gene's head to encourage more tummy rubs.</p><p>Gene licked his belly, causing Paul to let out a groan. He laid a hand atop his full stomach. It sloshed quietly with the heavy meal sitting within, rooting him in place on the bed. Even with how stuffed it was, though, Gene was still steadily whispering for Paul to fill himself with more treats. </p><p>“Mmh, I swear, you've just become hell-bent on spoiling me...” Paul swallowed another big hunk of the chocolate, biting back a hiccup in favor of a more potent burp. </p><p>“Well, what can I say? It feels good to have someone so eager to eat under my hands, and when that person has a bottomless pit for a stomach I aim to please~!” Gene practically sang the words, giving Paul's large gut a light kiss before returning to feeding him. Paul was shaping up nicely so far. </p><p>“Hey, it's not like I'm the only one here eating a bunch.” Paul let out a heavy belch as he leaned over, pressing his stomach between his thick thighs as he gave Gene's pudgy stomach a firm jab.</p><p>Gene snickered. "You've spoiled me so well over the years but now I want to return the love," he cooed, nuzzling Paul's neck. </p><p>Ah, yes, Gene loved it when his sexy lover fed him despite Paul whining that he needed to watch his diet too, he knew, deep down, Paul enjoyed the hell out of spoiling him too. Gene had fantasized for years about feeding Paul, but whenever he brought it up Paul would fuss over competing against other rockstars for the best physique. He hated that Paul rarely spoiled himself. Gene kissed Paul's lips sweetly, savoring the chocolatey taste lingering in his mouth.</p><p>"Mmhm... mmmm..." Paul chased his lips after they parted. Cher was underselling Gene's abilities every time she spoke about their time together. This man was a master of the craft. "Geeeene..." </p><p>"So needy," the bassist smirked. "You're a needy, spoiled king, aren't you?"</p><p>"Mmm...yes, I deserve the best," Paul purred. With anyone, he would feel like a shameful fat slob at the moment, but with Gene, it was different. Gene made him feel like the sexiest man alive. </p><p>"Yes, you do my sexy liege. I live to serve you," he sighed. Usually Gene only thought highly of himself and no one else sans his mother and children. Paul truly was a king in his eyes. The only man who could ever bring him to his knees.</p><p>“Just one more bite…” Gene said thoughtfully, digging up the last big spoonful of the soupy chocolate mess melting onto the spoon.</p><p>As the ice cream swayed in front of his face, Paul inched forward to grab the spoon, then flopped back. The two of them cuddled up, Gene rubbing Paul's belly, and Paul occasionally giving Gene's gut a good poke. The two were so close that they were belly to belly, thighs squished together. </p><p>After awhile of cuddling and snacking Paul finally broke from his daze and cooed, “You’re quite the snack, too. I can’t think of a food to call you, but I’ll still eat you like a damn good snack- no a whole feast."</p><p> Gene laughed; Paul was definitely food drunk. "Your gluttony is rubbing off me, I swear.” the singer teased, poking a finger into the bassist's soft belly. </p><p>Gene smirked, “Can't blame me for everything now."</p><p>"You know, Gene, you're kinda like a marshmallow. All soft and squishy," Paul cheered, before adding some playful nips to Gene's tummy. Gene gushed at Paul’s cute movements. </p><p>"Mmm...darling, I thought tonight we were focusing on you?" He sighed, pulling his beautiful round singer back into his arms.</p><p>Feeling like a helpless kitten being pulled along, Paul gave a small whine. It turned into a coo as Gene pressed kisses to his belly. His touch was tender, his smooches soft, and his beautiful singer let out a breathy sigh, “Erin is gonna kill you.”</p><p>“Mmm. Perhaps," Gene returned before pressing another kiss, this time on Paul’s knuckles.</p><p>"But don't worry my little roly poly! A day at the gym and you'll be fine," Gene cooed, sliding his hands down Paul’s sides.</p><p>A slight pain weighed in on Paul’s stomach, causing him to recoil in defense from Gene. Gene was saddened by this sudden rejection, fearing Paul may have come to his health nut senses and was ready to let him have it. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked tentatively, stroking his cheek now.</p><p>"Ugh! Sorry, I think...ugh. I think I may have a bit of indigestion. My stomach hurts," he pouted loudly. </p><p>Gene gave Paul’s tummy a tentative kiss. "Fear not, my king, I shall protect you."</p><p>Paul sighed an ‘oof,' and Gene relaxed his hold on him. “I think I need to lay back some more.... ugh, while all this goes down.” </p><p>The bassist helped him wriggle and grow more comfortable on the bed and brought up the thick blanket spread. Paul papped his side once, and Gene latched onto him. It was amusing to see him act like an eager puppy searching for warmth and giving his whole body one big caress.</p><p>Gene buried his face into Paul’s bloated fuzzy tummy, attacking it with more ticklish kisses. Paul groaned but couldn't wiggle away from Gene's strong grip. Without hesitation, Gene kneaded his strong hands more firmly into Paul’s tummy. At first Paul howled up in surprise ready to smack Gene until he could feel that massive gas bubble in his tummy start to break up. </p><p>"Oh...burp Gene, please keep going!" He gasped, surrendering back down into the pillows.</p><p>"See?" Always so dramatic, on and off stage. "I'm helping." </p><p>"Sure, after you stuff me, my loyal knight." </p><p>There was the kingly brat that was hiding within. Gene had missed him so. </p><p>"Mmhm, only because you desired it so much, my king. I wanted to bring you the joy you've bestowed upon me for some time now." </p><p>"I gave up after Revenge with you." Paul chuckled.</p><p>"I'd do anything for you," he said so earnestly that Paul had to look up to see if he was joking. </p><p>Gene gave him a genuine smile with a look of adoration and loyalty shining behind those dark eyes. </p><p>"I know," Paul replied cheeky, nuzzling against his nose.</p><p>Gene continued his firm loving belly massage as he spoke, "You're beautiful like this." </p><p>"What? A gassy, bloated mess?"</p><p>"No...all relaxed after a night of pampering.”</p><p>"Mm, you know how to pamper your king well," Paul sighed wearily, settling his head back on the pillow. "Do well and the queen may encourage more nightly rounds for you," he murmured as Gene rubbed soothing circles into his bloated stomach, applying just enough pressure to burp him more.</p><p>"At least she encourages this."</p><p>The temptation to roll his eyes was too much as he thought about Shannon pacing the house. "She knows how much you need me." </p><p>"She does, yeah..." Paul nodded in agreement, completely dazed. Forget that, though... </p><p>“How do you feel now?" he murmured. </p><p>"Full and bloated," Paul muttered.</p><p>Full and bloated never looked so good before, Gene thought, running his eyes along that soft curve. </p><p>“You think I'll be able to get back in shape before the Kruise…?” Paul mumbled, his voice wobbly.</p><p> "Don't worry about that," Gene purred as he watched Paul’s breathing become slow, it sounded like he was beginning to fall asleep. </p><p>“Gene?” he mumbled, not opening his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Will you rub my belly again?” he asked, opening his eyes and looking so pleading that Gene just couldn’t resist. </p><p>“Oh, alright,” the bassist agreed, “But only if you promise to let me have more of the share of treats the venues give us." </p><p>“I promise,” Paul said. “Mmm... You always make me feel better…”</p><p>Gene moved his hands, making contact with the softness of Paul’s stomach again. He made a noise similar to the purring of a cat. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>